


A vision

by QueenyClairey



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enthralled, Fear, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Magic, Terror, Under A Spell, Visions, unsure character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec is working in the library when something entirely unusual happens to him...Whumptober 2019Day 1: shaky handsWarning: Please read tags - no sexual content.





	A vision

He reaches out, fingers trembling. The corpse doesn’t move. He’s seen all the horror films, he knows what happens - they always come back to life. 

But it still doesn’t move, even when his shaking hand presses against the lifeless skin.

He takes a deep breath. Maybe it’s all over now. Truly done. 

He tries to stand, legs almost buckling beneath him as he grips the counter beside him. Eventually he makes it, whole body convulsing as he stares around the library.

Books are scattered throughout the space, pages torn out and shredded as though by some kind of wild animal. The shelves look sad and empty without their spines standing proudly like soldiers. 

He gasps as he looks to the computer desks. Each one has been flipped, broken glass glittering underneath from smashed screens. It’s heart-breaking. 

The months spent on making the library the heart of the school are wasted. But at least he managed to take down one of the hooligans responsible. Even if it’s made him a killer.

He turns to look back down at the corpse of the young man, but it’s gone!

Alec brings a shaking hand back up to his mouth, unable to help the soft gasp of fear that breaks from between his lips. He had checked! He had been certain the man was dead. He definitely hadn’t been breathing. 

He twists to the side, prepared to see the corpse crawling away, but it’s not. No bloody trail on the ground, no signs that it was ever here at all in fact. 

Alec clutches his head, terrified. His whole body curls in on itself as he thinks about what could have happened. 

He had hit the man with an encyclopaedia for god’s sake! He shouldn’t have been able to crawl away, let alone stand up and vanish. But he has!

Without warning there’s a loud creak and the door to the library is pushed open. Alec ducks behind the counter, arms over his head defensively. 

“Mr. Lightwood?” Asks a thin, reedy voice, “Mr. Lightwood? Are you here? I need your help with a project.”

Alec recognises the voice, knows that it is Madzie from the fourth grade. But he cannot force himself to stand back up. He’s utterly distraught at the thought of seeing the fear on her face as she looks at the mess the library is in. He cannot bear to see the horror on a little girl’s face.

Suddenly, a folder is slammed onto the counter above his head and the voice repeats, “Mr. Lightwood?”

His legs are less shaky this time as he pulls himself to standing. The girl doesn’t sound afraid or worried, which makes him wonder, so he needs to check on her. 

“Madzie?” he asks as he stands upright at last. 

“Hey, sir! I just need your help researching for History class. Would I find World War 2 in the 20th century section or the conflict section Sir?”

Alec doesn’t answer. He can’t. His jaw has dropped and he is staring at his library in amazement. 

Not a book is out of place. Every shelf has rows upon rows of spines, their titles neatly printed and facing outwards. The floor is clear of detritus and the computer desks have shining machines, monitors clean and unbroken. 

He blinks. This cannot be right. Just a few moments ago, the place was a mess! How can this be possible?

In front of him, the little girl coughs, “Sir?” she says patiently. 

“I’m...I’m so sorry Madzie, but I’m not feeling well. I have to close the library. Can I help you tomorrow?”

“Of course Sir. My paper’s not due for another two weeks. The early bird and all that Sir…” she trails off and then speaks again, a little softer this time and with less confidence. “Are you okay Sir? Can I ask another teacher to come and check on you?”

“No...no...thank you.” Alec replies, distractedly, as he takes another sweeping look around him. This isn’t right. His head hurts as he tries to piece the events together again. 

“Okay, Sir. Well, I’ll leave you to it. Hope you feel better soon. I’ll be back to talk about WW2 with you.” Then before Alec can speak, she’s gone and he’s sinking back to his knees.  
\------

“Did it work, Magnus?” The voice is high and reedy, the person asking, tiny on his shoulder.

“Yes, Ragnor, I have him enthralled. He’s under my spell now and I can make him see anything I want. Soon, he will be mine forever.” The man flourished his fingers over the crystal ball in front of him, smiling as he watches Alec reach out for a chair and sit heavily in it, hand still shaking as he tugs on strands of his hair. 

“Finally, you’ll have a minion to take over my duties!”

“Oh no, my dear Ragnor. You will continue with your tasks, Alexander is not for menial jobs. He is to be my companion...firstly as my friend and...eventually...if he... wants, in all things.”

“But master!”

“No, Ragnor! If you want to shirk your duties, then you must find me another candidate. One who is not quite so delicious and deserving of my time. Find another Camille if you must,” he speaks flippantly waving his hand at Ragnor and making him fly from his shoulder and drop to the floor where he soon magics himself to his full height. 

“I shall!” The man grumps, voice back to normal as he achieves his full size. “I’m not going to cast spells for you forever, Magnus. I’d like my own life someday soon.”

“Well of course darling, but you’ll be back. We immortals always end up back in each other’s company after a century or so. Now begone, I am done with you for today, I’m going to see my love.”

With that, Magnus clicks his fingers, opening a swirling portal into the library and stepping through.

Alec’s head shoots up at the sudden intrusion, eyes adjusting to the swirling colours as the most beautiful man he has ever seen steps towards him.

“My darling Alexander,” he says, voice almost a purr, “Are you quite well?”

Alec just stares. He doesn’t move to leave, doesn’t blink or scratch his head, merely observes Magnus’ approach calmly. 

“You were clutching your head, does it hurt, Alexander? I can help!”

Alec continues to stare. It isn’t the strangest thing he’s seen today, but surely this too is a smokescreen and not part of his real life. It can’t be, the man has appeared out of nowhere. 

He decides to ignore it. When he had ignored the corpse, it had vanished. 

So he turns his back, blinking furiously as he tries to picture himself alone in his library. Is he going mad?

Suddenly, a hand strokes a line across his shoulder blades and he shivers. It leaves a trail of warmth in its wake and actually makes Alec feel better.

“Who are you?” he asks, still unwilling to turn around.

Breath tickles his ear, “I have many names, but you can call me Magnus Bane.”

Alec shivers again, whole body itching to press back into the warmth of the man behind him. But there is a wooden desk between them, and also, he doesn’t know him. 

As soon as he thinks about it, the desk vanishes and he tips backwards against a solid body, warm arms encircling him. 

“You wanted me to hold you?” the sexy voice whispers against his ear. “I can always grant your wishes, Alexander.”

“Who are you? How do you know my name? Where did you appear from?” Alec wants to sound as frantic as he feels, but he snuggles against the man instead.

“I’m here to help you out. Never mind where I came from, my darling. Just be happy I’m here now. I can help you escape from all those awful images.”

One hand tightens on his waist, the other rises to brush a line down his neck and suddenly the room changes again, the books strewn across the floor, computers smashed and the corpse on the ground before him. Alec shudders.

Then Magnus lifts his hand from his neck and snaps his fingers, and everything vanishes. 

“There, that’s all better, handsome.”

“How did you…” Alec stops speaking as Magnus spins him around and pulls him against him, chest to chest. His arm is still around his waist, but his hand dips lower to cup his ass cheek. The other hand skirts up his cheekbone and he tips Alec’s head to one side. His hypnotic eyes, swirling with browns and golds, capture Alec’s and he is drawn in. 

“What do you want Alexander?” Magnus whispers, warm breath ghosting his lips.

“You, only you, Magnus,” he breathes back, mind swamped in desire as he gazes at him.

And then a hot mouth engulfs his and he is swept into Magnus’ hold.

And that is the end of Alec the Librarian, forever.

He’s Magnus’ now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> First time writing 'whump'! Don't know if I've cracked it exactly...but enjoy!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter, would love to hear what you think in the comments!
> 
> :-)


End file.
